Buffy the Animated Series pilot
The Buffy the Animated Series pilot is an unaired promo for the undeveloped television show Buffy the Animated Series. It was written by Jeph Loeb and Joss Whedon, and animated by Eric Wight. Summary Buffy is being chased by a vampire near the entrance of Sunnydale. She runs into an alley and throws her backpack on the floor. Cornered, she answers the vampire’s threats by attacking him. During the fight, she rips her backpack to grab a stake, then dusts the vampire. The next day, at Sunnydale High School, Willow, Buffy, and Xander arrives at the library, commenting the house party to be held that night. Giles, already waiting for them, announces they’re having an apocalypse. He reads a book describing the followers of Morgala, until he notices no one is paying attention to him: they’re still commenting on the upcoming party. Xander is certain he won’t be able to talk to anyone there, so Willow suggests she goes with him, and he then propose they pick up Buffy on the way. To disappointment of both, Buffy tells them they’ll just met there. Thinking about what to wear, Willow mentions that Cordelia already made her insecure about it. Buffy suggests a red skirt, but Giles interrupts mocking their subject. He resumes the explanation, and points out the followers of Morgala are going to perform a ritual that evening. Buffy is unconcerned, comparing it to the vampire from the previous night. Giles is surprised about it, while Willow worries about the encounter, but Buffy assures it was an easy slay. Suddenly, the library’s roof breaks and a dragon flies into it. The creature immediately swallows Buffy, then flies away from the school. Buffy gets to open its mouth, motivated by going to the party that night. She frees herself, and, high in the sky, prepares to punch the dragon. Continuity *The series would have taken place late in the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Jeph Loeb described the continuity as “episode 7.5,”"Jeph Loeb Spills News, Not Blood, About Buffy The Animated Series...", FanBoyPlanet.com, 2004. in reference to seventh episode "Angel". Appearances Individuals *Cordelia Chase *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Morgala *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watcher Species *Dragon *Human *Vampire Locations *Sunnydale **Sunnydale High School library Weapons and objects *Cross *Stake Death count *An unidentified vampire, staked by Buffy Summers. Behind the scenes Production *The pilot was likely an incomplete version of the episode that would be called "A Day in the Life", the series’ debut, which “introduces the characters, sets up their dynamics and the show’s premise.”Cairns, Bryan, "An Animated Guy", from Cult Times Special #27 (September 2003), page 44. *Buffy was exceptionally not dubbed by the original actress, instead by Giselle Loren, who had also portrayed her in video games. Sarah Michelle Gellar was not interested in returning to the role, since she was busy, had not seen a script, and was afraid of “jumping the shark.”"Sarah Michelle Gellar talks about the series". Scifi.com, October 2004. *During Buffy’s fight against the vampire, the slow-motion spin shot while she was in mid-air is a reference to the iconic visual effect from The Matrix franchise. Pop culture references *Buffy confuses the name Morgala with actor Morgan Freeman. Other *This promo was leaked on August 1, 2008, via Youtube."Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Animated Series". TheSnerd via Youtube, August 01, 2008. *In December 2008, Dark Horse Comics published comic issue After These Messages... We'll Be Right Back!, which had its script based on the unproduced animated series, adapted to Buffy Season Eight context."Scott Allie Q&A for #20 - December '08". SlayAlive Forum, December 17, 2008. Notably, it has a plot similar to the comic, with the Scooby Gang’s interest in going to a house party while attacked by Morgala, as well as some common lines and gags. It was also written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by artist Eric Wight, as well as Ethen Beavers and Adam Van Wyk. References Category:Non-canon articles Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes